virtualworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Argento
VRML Hi Argento, I found your wikiproject and was thinking if you are thinking of including a VRML category where free .wrl files could be submitted and collaboratively edited. Let me know if this idea doesnt fit into this project's purpose. Waldir, 8:48, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm happy to see that someone is interested in this wiki. The project purpose is exactly to collaboratively create, catalogue and edit 3d models (and other 3d resources too) with Free licenses (free content approved). I think that we must use free formats that can be imported or converted in every 3d modeler and game engine (vrml in an example, but I like more COLLADA, (this page is for a discussion of file formats File formats (almost empty now) )). You can't download any model now because wikia does not permit the uploading of zip files or .blend files, so I must put all the models files in a separate file hosting service and I did not find any suitable file hosting service for now. I should discuss the possibility to upload directly on wikia 3d models further with them.--Argento 13:28, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Updating G'day Argento Ive recently updated all the gilman pack models with LOD functionality for each model (just for the torque engine, but they can be altered to be used with other engines). Im new to using wiki's, but I think id be able to update the links on the pages, mind if I go ahead? Ciao4now Also, would you like help with preview images for the gilman pack? :This wiki is open to anyone to edit and every contribution is appreciated. Yes I would like help with the missing previews of the Gilman pack if you have time. You can click on the Low Poly Cooperative missing previews to upload them or you can send them to me if you are unfamiliar with the wiki engine. Free Game Arts The Free Game Arts (FGA) project is currently "between hosts", but I've added most of the links from the old FGA site to the FGA page on this wiki. Most of the links are of general interest and should probably be moved to other pages on this wiki. I also have a bunch of files and information about the authors, license, etc. of those files. I want to make wiki worlds pages for those files, but there's no where to put the files themselves. JKM and I are in the process of finding a host for the FGA files. I also know a little bit of web page programming, so if we can find someone willing to host a multi-Gigabyte, potentially high-bandwidth (but not always) project, maybe we can develop a system that allows artists upload files, and lets administrators remove files which don't belong. Logo and upload formats Please review this logo. What file formats are allowed in this wiki? Is the aim of the wiki to have lots of stuff being uploaded to it? or do you want a collection of links to somewhere-else-hosted stuff? --qubodup 03:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the logo and for all your edits. The file formats allowed are not up to me but to wikia (the hosting company), I think just images, videos and sounds can be uploaded, 3d meshes and zip files are not allowed by wikia (zip will never be allowed I read once, maybe 3d meshes can be allowed if I write to them and ask for permission). Most of the content of this wiki is description of models realized for games (to make them more accessible) or description of media packs from elsewhere (like the lowpolycoop), so I generally link to the subversion of the games (directly to the model directory) or to the media pack download site. The guys at Free Game Arts host in their site copies of this content to not make it vanish from the web. See this thread http://www.gameartsguild.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=21. But I would like to include the content directly to the wiki. Linking has the advantage to point to up to date content (especially if I link the subversion of the games) but the content is not easily downloadable. --Argento 12:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC)